Talking to the moon
by Maknae3
Summary: Haru est venu chercher son requin préféré pour une petite balade nocturne des plus inhabituelles. Rin aurait très bien pu refuser – surtout à une heure aussi tardive et devant la désagréable température qui l'irrite plus qu'autre chose. Mais quelque chose lui souffle qu'il pourrait suivre Haruka jusqu'au bout du monde. Et avec la lune comme seule spectatrice, tout peut arriver.


**Bonjour tout le monde !  
**Content de me revoir ? En tout cas, y a intérêt parce que moi, je suis ravie d'être de retour ( enfin c'est pas comme si j'étais partie...enfin bref ! ^^)  
Comme vous le voyez, je vous poste une fic sur Free, à l'origine écrite pour l'anniversaire de Ma Caille chérie que j'aime de tout mon cœur de fangirl !  
Mais bien sûr, son anniversaire est passé depuis environ, hmmm...PRESQUE TROIS MOIS ! Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est juste ma correctrice qui est un peu – beaucoup – flemmarde ! ( mais ne lui en voulons pas, elle a encore la fois de corrigé mes immondes fautes, ça prouve bien qu'elle est adorable! )  
Donc, vaut mieux tard que jamais j'ai envie de dire, alors : **Aeliheart chérie, il n'y a pas de singe ou de Roméo plus exceptionnel et incroyable que toi ! Je te souhaite tout plein de bonheur ! (Ouais, ouais, avec trois mois de retard!)**  
**Je t'aime et te vouerais un culte dans mon armoire !**

Ps : N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, la touche « review » en bas de page vous ouvre les bras ! :)

* * *

Le vent lui mordit férocement les joues, et l'air nocturne remplit les narines de Rin d'une senteur boisée.

Il releva la tête vers le paysage qui s'étendait sous ses yeux.

_ On arrive bientôt.

Haru l'avait amené jusqu'ici.

_ Où est-ce que tu nous emmènes, Nanase? Questionna le requin, piqué par la curiosité.

L'interrogé ne prit pas la peine de répondre et continua sa route. Il avait débarqué à Samezuka en pleine nuit.

Le bâtiment baignait dans la pénombre et, règlement oblige, les élèves étaient aux creux de leurs lits.

Mais ce n'était sûrement pas un stupide couvre feu qui allait l'arrêter! Alors Haru avait envoyé du mieux qu'il avait pu, un caillou contre la vitre de son ami. Deux fois.

Rin avait fini par daigner se lever et c'était dirigé vers sa fenêtre, prêt à faire bouffer ses galets à l'idiot qui était venu le déranger à près de minuit.

Mais il changea rapidement d'avis en voyant Haru, planté sous sa vitre. Impulsivement, Rin était tout de suite descendu.

Les deux adolescents s'étaient donc retrouvés là. A marcher en pleine nuit, sur une colline qui semblait ne mener à rien.

Rin s'arrêta un moment et respira une grande goulée d'air frais. Il faisait vraiment froid et rien ne protégeait le garçon aux cheveux bordeaux de cette température glaciale.

Haru stoppa à son tour, toujours dos à Rin.

_ Il fait bon ce soir, laissa tomber le brun

Non, il ne faisait pas bon. D'ailleurs les os de Rin se congelaient littéralement et il retint un claquement de dent in extremis. Il aurait pu faire demi tour et rentrer se mettre au chaud, après tout, son lit l'attendait.

Mais Haru avait dit qu'ils arriveraient bientôt. Alors si Haru l'avait dit...

Le brun leva les yeux vers le ciel. Des milliers d'étoiles se découpaient dans l'infinité céleste. Le dauphin en avait rarement vu autant. C'était beau.

Il tourna la tête vers le garçon derrière lui.

Rin avait les yeux fixés sur le sol et malgré ce qu'il semblait vouloir faire croire à Haru, il tremblait légèrement.

Le dauphin sourit légèrement et recula pour être à sa hauteur.

_ Tiens.

Il tendit son gilet à son ami qui le fixa avec des yeux ronds. Rin pris le vêtement et s'y glissa. Il était percé à jour.

Le tissu était empreint de l'odeur du garçon aux yeux bleus et le bordeau repéra une petite odeur de clore. La peau d'Haru devait avoir gardé la senteur de la piscine.

Ça le dérangeait un peu d'accepter. Après tout, Rin détestait montrer un quelconque signe de faiblesse.

Mais ici, en plein cœur de nul part et uniquement en compagnie d'Haru, une partie du requin lui soufflait qu'il n'avait pas à montrer le côté "nageur insensible" dont il s'était entiché.

Sur cette colline, ce n'était plus le requin et le dauphin, c'était juste Rin et Haru, réunit comme au bon vieux temps. C'était agréable.

Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant encore près de dix minutes.

Le bras d'Haru frôlait de temps à autre celui de Rin, provoquant de légers frissons de deux côtés.

Bizarrement, à côté de Haruka, Rin se fichait du froid ou du vent qui soufflait dans ses cheveux. Avec son dauphin près de lui, il aurait pu avancer dans une tempête de sable qu'il ne se serait pas arrêté.  
Haru aussi se sentait bien. Il n'avait pas passé de temps avec Rin depuis longtemps. Trop longtemps. Et intérieurement, il savait bien que ça lui avait manqué.

_ C'est là.

Le garçon brun pointa du doigt une sorte de parc, entouré d'un grillage rongé par la rouille.

_ Qu'est ce que c'est? Demanda un Rin suspicieux.

Haru accéléra le pas. Rin tout d'abord surpris le regarda son ami et se précipita à sa suite, trébuchant sur un caillou par la même occasion.

Il se redressa et vérifia si Haruka l'avait remarqué. Bien heureusement, ce n'était pas le cas et le bordeaux laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

Avoir accepter le gilet de son dauphin, ça passait. Être ridicule en tombant sous ses yeux, c'était trop!

Il rejoignit rapidement le garçon aux yeux bleus qui patientait devant ce qui semblait être une porte.  
Les fils de fer se croisaient sous leurs yeux et un imposant cadenas, vieux et lui aussi rouillé - comme la plupart des choses ici- était sûrement là pour leur interdire l'entrée.

_ On a trouvé cet endroit un peu après que tu sois parti, dit Haruka

Il lorgna sur le cadenas et d'un coup sec, l'arracha.

Rin esquissa un sourire. Ça, c'était de la sécurité !

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'habitacle. Le gazon s'étendait à leurs pieds. Des dizaines de tuyaux se frayait un chemin vers le ciel à travers la broussaille.

Rin observa l'endroit dans lequel Haru les avait enfermé. Cette escapade nocturne était définitivement étrange.

Le garçon brun se dirigea au centre de l'espace et d'un geste de la main, fit signe à Rin d'en faire autant.

Le requin s'exécuta et avança jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que quelques centimètres entre le corps des deux ados.

Haru murmura un "ne bouge pas" à l'égard de Rin et alla à l'autre bout de la clôture, vers un imposant panneau de contrôle.

Le garçon aux yeux vermillon ne l'avait même pas remarqué, après tout, il faisait maintenant nuit noire.

Haruka ouvrit le couvercle du carré de métal, découvrant plusieurs boutons de toutes les couleurs ainsi qu'une manivelle, aux airs d'interrupteur.

_ Prêt? Demanda Nanase

Rin hocha légèrement la tête et un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres , Haru abaissa le manche de l'interrupteur.

Un bruit sourd attira l'intérêt du garçon aux cheveux rouges et il chercha sa provenance. Un premier jet d'eau s'éleva devant lui.

Rin, surpris, recula. Un autre mouvement aquatique se dévoila derrière lui puis un peu partout dans l'espace cloisonné.

Celui ci, avait délaissé ses airs de terrain abandonné pour maintenant tirer sur quelque chose de plus  
incroyable. De plus magique.

Haruka rejoignit Rin.

_ C'est beau, hein?

Le requin n'avait même plus mots pour répondre. Le nageur "libre" esquissa un sourire fasse au silence de son ami.

L'eau noyait leurs vêtements. Déjà que Rin avait froid, il était bon pour attraper à la crève. Et il n'en avait plus rien à foutre.

Haru s'allongea dans l'herbe et Rin en fit autant. Leurs corps s'étalèrent dans les herbes, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Et ils regardèrent le ciel. La lune, qui était jusqu'à maintenant, restait dissimulée derrière les nuages, s'éleva haut dans le ciel.

Le disque céleste brillait d'un éclat argenté éclatant. C'était presque hypnotisant.  
Les deux ados ne parlaient plus - ça leur semblait inutile.

Parce qu'allongés côté à côté, l'eau dégoulinant sur leurs visages et le vent soufflant au dessus d'eux, Rin et Haru se sentaient bien. Ils étaient calmes et sereins. Ce n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

Et ça leurs avait manqué.

Le bordeaux bougea légèrement son bras. Sa main frôla celle de Haruka. Il frémit sous le contact et tourna la tête vers son dauphin.  
Celui ci avait les yeux fermés et n'avait pas l'air d'avoir vraiment remarqué. Rin songea un moment à saisir la main de son ami pour pouvoir prolonger le contact entre eux. Il allait faire glisser ses doigts sous les siens et serrer la paume d'Haruka contre la sienne. Il respira à fond.

Mais il n'arriva pas à bouger.

Alors, parce qu'il ne se retrouverait peut être plus jamais dans cette situation et aussi car il n'y avait que la lune comme spectatrice de ce qui allait se passer, impulsivement, Haru serra du plus fort qu'il le pût la main de Rin dans la sienne.


End file.
